1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to the field of wheelchairs and more particularly to a kit which allows an unadjustable straight backed wheelchair, such as a folding wheelchair, to be converted into an adjustable back wheelchair, wherein the back of the wheelchair can be positioned along a continuum between a fully reclined position and an upright position. Thus converted, the adjustable back wheelchair can readily be used to gradually transition a bed ridden patient from the supine position, to a more upright sitting position. Preferably, the back portion of the kit is shaped to perform corrective thoracic-lumbar-sacral corrective orthosis (xe2x80x9cTLSOxe2x80x9d), for controlling and correcting unhealthy postural curvature and deformities of the spine. Furthermore, the kit includes several improvements which add to the comfort and mobility of the patients which generally improves their quality of life and speeds recovery and therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various reclining back wheelchairs are available. One such chair is the BCW recliner chair, offered by Wheelchair Institute of Kansas, of 910 Main Street, LaCrosse, Kans. 67548. Unfortunately, the available reclining chairs are heavy, bulky and very costly when compared to non-reclining wheelchairs.
In contrast, however, most patients have access to or own regular folding or non-folding wheelchairs which are relatively inexpensive. Few prior art wheelchairs provide the patient with adequate back support. Most prior art wheelchairs have pliable backs which allow the patient""s back to bend and arch further out of correct alignment, thus causing discomfort or pain to the patient. This problem is acute for patients seated in foldable wheelchair with flexible backs and seats, which tend to hammock. Moreover, presently available reclining back wheelchairs are not TLSO device.
Certain Kits are available to convert these regular folding or non-folding wheelchairs into reclining back wheelchairs and TLSO devices. One such kit is sold by Medisol U.S.A. of 9713 Factorial Way, South El Monte, Calif. 91733 under the name REHABACHAIR. The kit produced by Medisol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,433 to Avihod, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. These prior art kits have been unable to provide certain features which promote the comfort and mobility of patients.
There accordingly remains a need for a kit which not only can be used to convert a non-reclining straight back wheelchair into a reclining wheelchair but also promotes the comfort and mobility of the patient.
The invention disclosed herein solves the problems outlined above by providing improvements to a convenient and low cost kit for converting a non-reclining wheelchair into a thoracic-lumbar-sacral corrective orthosis (xe2x80x9cTLSOxe2x80x9d) reclining chair back wheelchair. These improvements promote the comfort and mobility of patients in order to improve their quality of life and promote recovery.
The invention comprises an improved kit for converting a non-reclining wheelchair having two side frames each having a side rail, a seat portion, and a back support portion, into a reclining wheelchair with a thoracic-lumbar-sacral correction orthosis (xe2x80x9cTLSOxe2x80x9d) corrective back supporting chair back which comprises:
a TLSO chair back portion configured to replace the back support of said non-reclining wheelchair such that the TLSO chair back portion may be adjustably reclined;
two replacement side rails configured to replace the two side rails of said non-reclining wheelchair such that the two replacement side rails do not impinge upon the patients axilla while the TLSO chair back portion is reclined.
The invention further provides a wheelchair with a reclining chair back portion allowing a patient to recline, comprising:
a wheelchair having a seat portion and an adjustably reclining chair back portion;
a pair of side frames each having an armrest and a side rail;
each said side rail extends upward terminating in a pushing handle, each said side rail also having an outward and backward bend such that each side rail extends away from the reclining chair back portion and avoids impinging on a reclining patient.